A Legend of Ancient Rune
by God of Lemmings
Summary: When a man with no memory washes up on the shore just outside the city of Guardiana, the people took him in and gave him a home. But when rumours arise of an ancient threat coming back to life, the city must send its youngest warriors to investigate.


A/N - Hello! This is a new thing, since I've kind of stalled on my ME fanfic. It's basically going to be a retelling of one of my favourite games from when I was a kid, Shining Force, with the proper story it got in the GBA remake, plus my own spin on top of that.

One thing I should make clear - I'm not following SF canon here. If something happens in this that violates the canon in later games... well, call it dramatic licence :) also I haven't played any of the later games so I legit wouldn't know what I could and couldn't do to keep canon in place, and I don't want that. This is my own version!

That said, the basic story won't be changing much. If you've played RotDD, you'll already know what happens. I'm just gonna be jazzing things up with a few subplots and fiddled details here and there.

If you've never played SF before - I hope I can make this as enjoyable for you as the game was for me when I was little.

Onwards!

* * *

 _An unknown time and place..._

The sudden hissing of machinery accompanied the burning sensation, and the lone figure had the overwhelming urge to scratch. There was a distinct feeling of legs twitching as feeling began to return, first to extremities, spreading quickly to the lower limbs. A powerful tingling was following by squirming in response.

The figure's eyes flickered open, instantly closing again as they were painfully flooded with light. Slowly drawing open again, the figure became aware of light pouring in through a circular window, not more than a few inches from the tip of the nose.

Slowly, the sensation of a heartbeat reached the mind. With it, blood began coursing through the veins once again. It felt strange to be so intimately aware of a feeling that had never been noticed before, but has always been there.

As the question revolved around the figure's mind, the hissing grew louder. A shadow was cast over the window, blocking the precious light. The figure made to cry out in protest, but no sound was forthcoming. Mercifully, more light began to stream in from the side, accompanied by a strange whirring noise.

The light was accompanied by loud noise from outside, blurred almost into melody. As full movement slowly returned to the figures' limbs, a voice filtered through the bedlam.

"Come ON! Open up!"

The voice was strained, and it didn't take long for the figure to place its location. A second person was lifting the top of the capsule.

 _The capsule..._

The voice roared again, full of exertion as its owner struggled to lift the lid of the device. The sounds were becoming clearer. The clanking of metal against metal. A low, unnatural wind with a disturbingly high pitch.

The figure suddenly realised they were being dragged from the capsule. Eyes darted around the room, scanning the surroundings as brief memories began to fall back into place.

 _Metapha..._

"You've got to get out of here! It's too dangerous for you!" the other figure yelled, voice clearly cutting through the chaos. Scanning the owner of the voice, the figure still couldn't make out any facial features, just long, white hair.

Not protesting as the new figure pulled, there was a brief scan of the room once again. On the opposite side of the huge room were moving shapes, occasional flashes accompanying piercing booms, and a swirling grey mist around the floor.

"Keep going that way!" the white-haired figure shouted, pointing toward an archway. "The spirit will direct you!"

None of the words made sense, but the voice bore no argument. Stumbling toward the archway, the other figure let go and made for the hubbub. Unable to protest, the figure continued stumbling towards the archway.

 _Frrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzz-ap!_

The shrill, mechanical sound was accompanied by a sudden burning pain on the forearm, causing the figure to crash to the ground in sheer surprise. The pain of the wound was quickly overwhelming, and even with all the exertion the figure could muster, barely managed to claw half a body length away from the spot.

Briefly seeing two mechanical feet in front as the darkness of sleep overwhelmed once again, the last thing the figure remembered was being gripped by the arms by two strong claws, and the sound of the chaos becoming lighter as the claws dragged the body away.


End file.
